villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultimate Predator
Ultimate Predator is a Yautja super-soldier who served as the main antagonist of the 2018 sci-fi action horror film The Predator, the fourth installment of the Predator franchise. He was deployed by his people to kill the Fugitive Predator and prevent him from delivering the "Predator Killer" to humanity so that they could fend off an invasion of some kind, though it was only able to succeed in the former due to underestimating the main protagonist Quinn McKenna. He was voiced and motion captured by Brian A. Prince and Kyle Strauts. Biography Background Not much is known about this Yautja's background, other than the fact that he was hailed from a Yautja clan who notorious for performing genetic augmentation on their own members with use of DNA from most challenging lifeforms in the galaxy. The same clan appeared to have a feud with that of Fugitive Predator's for quite some time, arguably as the result of the latter's decision to give humanity a piece of their technology, an act that worth the exile in Yautja community. Ironically, Ultimate Predator Clan's practice in genetic augmentation is arguably worse than their rival's controversial decision, as a Yautja typically viewed as a true warrior and hunter after proving themselves via. overcoming challenges and grueling training with their own strengths. Pursuing the Fugitive At some point after the feud between his clan and that of Fugitive Predator's began, Ultimate Predator, with his own ship, is in a hot pursuit on Fugitive Predator's ship. Despite managed to damage his rival's spacecraft in an ensuing dogfight, the Fugitive eludes him by jumping into hyperspace only to be crash-landed on Earth and subsequently captured by a government agency. Nevertheless, Ultimate Predator managed to discover where his rival headed and begins his search on Earth. By the time he enters Earth's atmosphere with his ship, Ultimate Predator found himself facing an unforeseen implication where Rory McKenna, who is toying with the Fugitive's device he received from his father, inadvertently hacked his ship's system and repeatedly decloaked it, exposing hjm to the military which prompted them to sends some F-22’s to check out the anomaly. Fortunately, the augmented Yautja managed to restore control over his ship's systems and elude his pursuers, though not without blasting one of them in an ensuing dogfight. Tracking and Killing The Fugitive Landing his ship in the middle of a forest, he and his augmented Hellhounds split up for their target. His hellhounds surrounds Rory due to the scent of Fugitive Predator's equipment he carry for Halloween, but they soon meet an opposition from Loonies who appears to the boy's rescue, culminating to one of the Hellhounds killed in the ensuing fight and another ended up lobotomized by a gunshot on the brain which resulted it switch sides to the heroes. Ultimate Predator himself soon made his presence known by ambushing Fugitive Predator just as he had Quinn on his mercy. Using his physical augmentations, Ultimate Predator overpowets the Fugitive and demanded him for the stolen technology. In defiance, Fugitive Predator made a final attempt to resist by firing his plasma caster and later with his wrist blades, but both efforts fails with Ultimate Predator being too fast and he shattered the blades by reinforcing his skin into exoskeleton before retaliates by smashing his foe's skull with a punch and rips off his head and spine. Seeing the Loonies escape, Ultimate Predator reported to his clan over the situation. His superiors asked him if there are any human leads and replies several of them, referring the Loonies. Arriving at Quinn’s residence, it butchers several government agents and scans the basement for clues, in which he found Rory's map to the location of Fugitive’s spaceship. As this happens, the government agents make their way to Fugitive’s ship while the Loonies attempt to free Rory from their grasp, in which Ultimate interfered the fight bt killing many military personnel and enters the Fugitive Predator’s ship. Challenging Loonies Discovering that the government military had set up a translation device to intetpret his race's language near his rival clan's ship, Ultimate Predator tells the Loonies that he is about to dispose the ship, all while issuing a challenge on them and stating that there's a true warrior among them – the one called McKenna. The group initially think that he’s talking about Quinn, but instead it is his son Rory, whom autism can be added among his clan's collection of DNA augmentation choices. The Ultimate then gives the group a seven and a half minute head start to escape and started the hunt by activating the ship's self-destruct program. The fight between Loonies and Ultimate Predator commences upon Fugitive Predator's destruction. Many members of his opposition, be it from Loonies or military personnel, are slain, but the Ultimate is injured when firing his wrist blades on Caseh only for her uses the Fugitive's mask to deflect the shot and resulting the mask's plasma caster blasted him. Ultimate Predator soon found himself setting up a trap that exposed him to a highly flammable gas which Nebraska ignites, but being burned alive doesn't deter the augmented Yautja who then impaled Baxley on a tree when the latter attempted to stab him before swiftly kills Coyle and fell into the water. Recovering from the assaults, he takes Rory away as a prisoner back to his ship, prompting Quinn, Nettles and Nebraska to jump onto it before it takes off. Surprised by their tenacity, he activates his ship's force field which cuts Nettles' legs off and caused him to fell to his death whereas Quinn ducks underneath it and Nebraska performed kamikaze attack to blow the ship's engines, crashing the ship back to Earth. Quinn soon confronts Ultimate Predator whom restrained him with his harpoon weapon and sending him stumbling out of his crashed ship in process. Final Battle and Death Despite injuries sustained from the crash, Ultimate Predator decided to continue the fight and after Quinn. The augmented Yautja then cornered his adversary, but found himself shrugging off gunshots from Casey who ambushed him with aid of Fugitive's cloaking system, giving Quinn an opening for him to wrestle Ultimate towards his ship. Coincidently, Rory used the opportunity to cleave Ultimate Predator's arm off with the ship's force field like a guillotine, but it's not enough to stop the augmented Yautja who continue his assault on his father. Fortunately, Ultimate's lobotomized Hellhound aids Quinn by giving him Ultimate's severed arm, prompting Quinn to dismember the augmented Yautja. Quinn then finishes off Ultimate by shooting him in the head multiple times, finally killing the augmented Yautja. Personality Having augmented himself with DNA from various challenging lifeforms across the galaxy, Ultimate Predator developed a great deal of confidence to the point of arrogance. In addition of interest on Rory's autism, he is obsessed to become one of the strongest augmented Yautja in his clan and develop disdain towards weaker members of his race. Powers and Abilities *'Augmented Yautja Physiology': While he is hailed from the already formidable race of head-hunters, Ultimate Predator stands out from other members of his race (with exception of his fellow augments if any) due to upgrading his body with DNA from various powerful lifeforms that endowed him additional powers along with cybernetic upgrades. **'Dermal Armor': Ultimate Predator can harden his skin into exoskeletal armor that is strong enough to shatter even wrist-blades with his sheer resilience to damage alone. **'Digitigrade Legs': Despite his legs' digitigrade build somewhat impractical for his overall humanoid form, they are optimized for enhanced mobility greater than Yautja's standards. **'Extreme Resilience': Ultimate Predator's bodily functions and durability are greatly optimized to the point of only blood loss from dismemberment and brain trauma that can kill him. *'Cybernetic Augmentation': Both of Ultimate Predator's eyes appeared to be given some form of bionic upgrade that share the same system with that of Yautja's bio-masks endowing him different visions without need of one. Gallery Ultimate-predator.png ultimate-predators.png predator-trailer.jpg ultimate-predator.jpg predator-armored-assassin-predator-deluxe-action-figure.jpg|An action figure of the Ultimate Predator. tumblr_pk063lwNKD1s39ht8o9_500.png|Ultimate Predator's death. Mqdefault.jpg|Ultimate Predator's evil grin. the-predator-2018-movie-clip-ambushing-upgrade-predator-81.jpg Any-better.jpg One-true-warrior-1536936753.jpg Ultimate yautja official.jpg|Concept art. Trivia *Ultimate Predator is the fourth Predator who is regarded as a Bad Blood in the film series after Berserker Predator, Falconer Predator and Tracker Predator. **Ultimate Predator is arguably the first Predator whom hailed from a clan consists of Bad Bloods. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Murderer Category:AVP Villains Category:Aliens Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Mercenaries Category:Stalkers Category:Assassin Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Psychopath Category:Bigger Bads Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains